Crossed Fates
by Flies-With-Angels
Summary: Chelsea is a shape-shifter who has gotten sucked into another dimension- coincidentally, it it also the home of Rex Salazar and Providence. How well can she hold up in the world of Generator Rex- especially when they think she's an EVO?
1. Chelsea

Ok, so this is my first story ever on this site. Sorry if it sucks, I'm not all that great of a writer. This is a Generator Rex fanfic, about a powerful girl who is sucked into Rex's dimension- basically, it's like the Ben10/ Generator Rex heroes united thing, except I'm replacing Ben with my own character, and the plotline is completely different.

So... enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, or any of the characters (besides Chelsea! ^_^), but I wish I did...

Chapter 1: Not Normal

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

I am not normal. Never was. Even when I was a baby. Yeah, I look normal- brown hair, brown eyes- no signs of mutation there. But looks can be deceiving.

I've always felt like an alien, even though I was born on Earth. Sometimes I wish I was normal, but then again, my powers are the only thing that makes me special.

You see, I'm a sort of…shape shifter, for lack of better words. I can turn myself into anything, living or non-living. Heck, I could even be the computer you're staring at right now, and you wouldn't know it. I can also turn into any mythical creature, and any creature that comes out of my imagination. I can also grow wings out of my back, but stay in a human form. I go flying at night sometimes, just for fun, and just because I can. That's what I was doing the night my world was flipped upside down.

I soared above the pine tree forest, my eagle-like wings flapping hard to keep me in the air, and my long brown hair streaming out behind me, threatening to break loose from its ponytail. I glanced at my watch- 12:00.

"Dammit," I swore. I was supposed to be home by 11:30. My mom thought I was out with friends. I picked up the speed, catching a current of rising warm air, which lifted me even higher into the night sky. In the distance, I could see smoke pouring up into the sky.

"What the…" I dropped lower to the ground, trying to get a closer look. The smoke looked like it was coming out of…right about where my house was! I dropped lower to the ground, and retracted my wings, landing on all fours in the middle of the pine forest. I felt my body lengthen, my nails lengthened into claws, fur grew all over my back- I had morphed into a cheetah. I took off at unbelievable speeds, my paws barely hitting the ground as I ran. As I reached where my house should have been, I skidded to a halt. In its place was a smoldering pile of ashes. There was no living thing anywhere.

"Mom?" I called out, morphing back into my human form. "Dad? Sissy? Where are you guys?" I saw a piece of brightly colored fabric sticking out of the ruins. I pulled it out, blowing off the ash, to reveal a small piece of my baby sister's favorite dress- the one she had been wearing that day.

"Sissy…" a single tear slipped down my face. They were all dead, some sixth sense of mine just knew it. Somebody had burned my house down; this was no forest fire.

I scanned the surrounding forest, looking for anything that could tell me who had done this. I saw movement in the bushes, and a tall figure emerged.

"FREEZE!" I screamed. The man whipped around, and I saw it was Hawk- a man who had tried to blackmail my dad last year.

"I thought you were in jail!" I growled, my fists raised.

"I was- but I paid to get out," he snarled back at me. I could see his muscles bulging through the torn sleeves of his shirt.

"You did this, didn't you." I snapped. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. And I don't regret it." He threw his head back and laughed hard. I roared angrily, feeling my hands turn to paws, and the fur growing back over my skin- only this time, I was a tiger. I could see his eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly recovered from the shock and raised his fists.

"Come and get me, cat-girl."

I leaped at him, my claws dieing to shred him to pieces. That was when everything went wrong.

Rex's POV

"Rex! Watch out!"

I leaped out of the way just in time to avoid the tentacle that the EVO had swung at me.

"Thanks, Six!" I yelled. I activated my smack hands and slammed them down on the huge octopus-like EVO. It shuddered, and then sunk to the ground. I jumped down and placed my hand on its forehead, and healed the beast of its nanites. It shrank down, morphing into a baby octopus, which I quickly threw back in the ocean, so it wouldn't die for lack of oxygen. Six approached me.

"Nice job, Rex." His face showed no trace of emotion, but deep inside of me, I knew he was proud of me.

"Thanks! All in a day's work!" I laughed.

Suddenly, a blaring siren sounded from our ship. Dr. Holiday ran out.

"We have an emergency!" she yelled. Six and I looked at each other, then raced onto the ship. As the ship took off, she filled us in.

"A strange energy ball has opened up in the sky above Manhattan," she told us. "We don't know what it is, but we do know that it is destroying the city. Rex, everybody is relying on you to shut it down."

"Me? Why me?" I groaned. "Why can't Providence do it?"

"Because it could be some kind of EVO, and you **know** you're the only one who can cure EVOs."

I groaned. I knew she was right. I settled into a seat as the jet soared across the sky, getting closer to the new threat every second.

One Hour Later

We arrived in New York to find utter chaos awaiting us. A huge yellow ball of energy was shooting lightning at all the buildings.

"Whoah." I gasped.

I climbed up the ladder to the roof of the jet. I have to say, the energy thing looked ten times more terrifying up here- not that I would tell anyone that.

"Rex, be careful. We have no idea what this thing is." Holiday's voice crackled through my earpiece.

"Don't worry, doc, I got this under control!" I frowned. "Hopefully…"

I generated my Boogie Pack, and leapt into the air, zooming towards the energy ball. As I got closer, the lightning that had been steadily shooting from it seemed to subside.

"Rex, I'm picking up bioorganic readings inside the energy field. Something's coming out!" Holiday's concerned voice shouted in my ear.

As I watched, a form appeared in the core of the energy ball. It was round, and as I got closer, I saw it was a jet-black color. I waited in anticipation for it to come out. When it did, I was able to see what it really was. It looked like a huge black hedgehog the size of a 16-wheeler, rolled into a ball, and it was falling- straight at me. I dodged it as it came flying past.

"Rex, don't let that hit the buildings!" Holiday's voice gasped.

"Don't worry!" I yelled. I flew down below the creature and generated my Smack Hands. When it was directly above me, I hit it as hard as I could. It went flying towards Central Park, and I flew after it.


	2. A Battle Part 1

Ok, here is the second chapter for my Generator Rex fanfic! :D I hope you like! Please review, I will love you forever if you do! :3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex. I just own Chelsea. :)

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

I had been so close to getting Hawk- my claws were touching his face, ready to rip and tear at his guts- but then, something weird happened. I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was in the air, I could tell, but I was encased in some type of energy ball. I could see buildings outside of the ball, it looked like New York. I realized I was a human again- and I was starting to fall out of the sphere. I quickly changed myself into a giant hedgehog, the size of a house. _People might be shooting at me, _I thought. _I'll wanna have protection from them. _I could feel myself sliding out of the energy ball, and suddenly, I was freefalling from 1,500 feet. I curled myself into a ball, and braced for the landing.

The funny thing is, when I'm in my hedgehog form and I'm curled up, I can still see what's happening around me. So, I could when I was about to crash-land on top of a building that looked a lot like the empire state building. I gasped internally- I was going to crush it! I was about to turn into something a bit less…destructive, when a huge hand knocked my off my falling course. I went flying across the sky, towards a big park. _Ow,_ I groaned. _That hurt!_ I wondered who could have possibly hit me that hard. Not even a speeding jet plane could have done it…

I slammed into the ground, my spikes digging deep trenches into some pristine flowerbeds in the park. I was rolling some much, I felt like throwing up, and my head still hurt from where I had landed on it. I pulled my huge paws out and dug my claws into the soft ground, to try and stop myself. I managed to stop rolling, and I slowly uncurled myself, to survey the damage I had done. It took a couple seconds to clear the stars out of my eyes, and the moment I did, I saw a kid…with robot hands…flying at my head…

I quickly dodged out of the way as the teenage boy's hands smashed into the ground I had been laying on seconds before. I stared at him- he had black hair, tan skin, was about 17 years old, and he had on goggles. _What the heck? How can that kid generate machines out of his body? That's messed up. _The guy raised his fists again, and they turned into giant metal fists.

_Maybe I should show him I'm human. A 14-year old girl would look a lot less threatening than a truck-sized hedgehog._

I decided against it. I promised myself I would never show that I was human to people who had already seen me as an animal.

Suddenly, the kid swung at me, and I went flying into a grove of trees. My shoulder ached- this kid could punch **really** hard. I grunted, and pushed myself up, baring my teeth.

"Oh, sooooo scary." He laughed. I swiped my claws at him, and he leaped out of the way.

"You EVOs should know better by now- never mess with Rex!" he snarled.

_What the heck is an evo?_ I wondered, right before he punched me again.

I morphed back into a tiger and leaped at him, the animal-like anger bubbling up inside of me. Sometimes, when I turn into an animal, I gain the personality traits that animal might have.

I slashed at him, my claws tearing his skin and my teeth sinking into his flesh, blood dripping off my teeth.

_I probably shouldn't do this, _the tiny part of me that was still in control thought.

_Who cares? _The tiger-controlled part of me said.

The kid yelled out in pain, and the **me** part of me took over. I leaped off him, staying at a safe distance as he got up. He looked at me, anger in his eyes.

His arm turned into a black tentacle, and a big metal box appeared on his back.

_Oh, crap. _I thought.

He swung his arm, and the tentacle wrapped around my waist, hoisting me into the air. All of a sudden, I was filled with a burning pain. This kid was electrocuting me! I roared out loud, thrashing as I tried to escape his grasp. The kid threw me across the park, and his arm changed back to normal as I struggled to my feet.

I decided to turn myself into something more powerful and threatening (and more resistant to electric shock), but the question was, _what?_ I had never really shape-shifted into anything **dangerous**, because there was no point to it.

_Chelsea, use your imagination._ I had a flashback of when I was 5- I was on my mom's knee, and she was talking to me about coloring pictures. _Use your imagination, and the pictures will be so much more beautiful._

I smiled, remembering those days when I sat around coloring pictures all day long. I had loved the medieval coloring books, with the pretty maidens, handsome princes, the dragon hunts, all in great detail…

_Dragons! _I realized suddenly. _Why didn't I think of it before? _

I concentrated, a picture forming in my mind of exactly how I would look like as a scary, fire-breathing dragon. I felt my body transform as the picture solidified itself in my mind. When I opened my eyes, the fist thing I saw was robo-kid far down below, his eyes wide in shock. Then, I noticed my form. I was as tall as a four-story building, with huge claws and rippling muscles…and the most amazing wings! 100 feet across, a light green in color. My entire body was light green, except for a large band of gold down my torso, with a large red stone set in the middle of my chest. I let out a powerful roar, and the ground shuddered as I took a step towards the kid.

Rex's POV

"Six, we have a situation here." I gasped into my earpiece.

"Understood. Backup is on the way." Six's cold, unfeeling voice replied.

I generated my punk busters, and I leaped up to the head of the dragon, landing on its forehead. It grunted in pain from my impact, and it swatted at me, sending me flying off its head. I produced my boogie pack, and I hovered at the EVO's eye level.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I yelled at it. In response, it opened its mouth and sent out a huge stream of fire- I only narrowly escaped the boiling flames.

Ok, now I was scared. This thing was gonna kill me if I wasn't careful!

_You're tough, Rex. You can handle it._ My conscience told me, but I wasn't so sure. I flew up, higher and higher, until I was far above the EVO's head. It looked up at me, anger in its eyes. I deactivated my boogie pack, and activated my smack hands. I clenched my teeth as I started plummeting towards the EVO, willing myself not to throw up. I saw its eyes widen as it realized what I was about to do, but by then it was too late for it to move.

My fists slammed into its head, and its arms came swinging up, knocking me out of the air. I landed on my back twenty yards away. I could see the EVO clutching its head in pain, and it turned to me, fire burning in its eyes. Literally.

_That can't be good, _I thought. I groaned when it unfolded its monstrous wings, and started flapping them. Dust started swirling through the air, and I realized that it was not trying to take off, but to make a dust storm.

I coughed as the dust became thicker, and soon I couldn't see a thing.

A shape appeared in the mist- the dragon EVO was coming to get me. I tried to get up, but before I could, I huge foot came out of the dust, right above me. I activated my shield just in time- if I hadn't, I would have been killed for sure. I heard a loud _pop_, and the EVO removed its foot from my shield.

I noticed it was clutching its shoulder, and when I looked closer, I saw a tranquilizer dart stuck in it.

_Yes! We've got it now,_ I thought.

Of course, I was wrong.

* * *

><p>Yes! Second chapter done! :) Please review! Next chapter coming soon!<p> 


	3. A Battle Part 2

Chelsea's POV

A searing pain spread throughout my shoulder, and I could feel a stream of blood trickling down my back.

_What the heck just happened?_

I grabbed at my shoulder to find an object stuck in it, and when I pulled it out, it revealed itself to be a dart- a tranquilizer dart. It was empty-

_I should be falling asleep soon!_ I realized. _Oh, wait- that's not a good thing._

Rex's POV

A Providence plane came soaring out of the clouds, guns blazing as the EVO turned to swipe at it.

"Rex, we've shot it with a mixture of Fentanyl and Haloperidol. It should be asleep within minutes." Holiday said, sounding relieved.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'll take your word for it!" I watched the dragon EVO as it stood clutching its shoulder. It was strange- it seemed like it was bleeding, and I'm pretty sure EVOs don't bleed. After a few seconds, doubt began creeping into my mind.

"Umm, Holiday?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"Are you sure tranquilizer darts work on EVOs? It didn't seem to do anything…"

"It should. I mean, it usually does."

Chelsea's POV

Why am I not falling asleep? Why does my shoulder hurt so much? Why won't this kid GO AWAY?

The robot kid had just flown up to me, and was putting his palm on my forehead- of course, he was flying right where I couldn't reach him.

"Why can't I cure it?" I heard him mumble, right before I felt myself shrinking.

I feel so weak…I can't stay as a dragon anymore…

I felt myself turning into a tiger- its kind of my 'default' form, the one I can stay as without using any energy.

I think that dart doesn't make me fall asleep, but it drains my energy!

The boy landed next to me, and reached out his hand once more.

I took great pleasure in chomping down on it as hard as I could.

"Owwwwww!" he yelled, clutching his hand while dancing around in pain.

I chuckled. _I feel no regret for that. _

I decided to leave the kid, and go find out where the heck I was, and why. And to find Hawk, if I could.

I turned to walk away, but something slammed into my shoulder (_again!_) and I went flying into a bush.

"Six! Thank God you're here!" I looked up to see the boy talking to a tall man in a green suit.

"So, what's the problem?" the man asked. His voice was hard and emotionless, and it made me shudder.

"I can't cure it, and Holiday's dart did nothing."

I tried to get up, but my arm gave in, and I crumpled to the ground again.

Damn it! That guy broke my arm!

I managed to pull myself up onto three paws, while the boy and the man watched me.

"Try again, Rex. If you can't cure it, we'll take it to the petting zoo and keep it there."

"Ok." The boy came over to me again, and I tried to back away, but I had no maneuverability with only three legs, so I fell again. He placed his hand on my forehead. I waited…nothing happened, but the place he was touching was getting really warm. Like, burning warm.

What is happening?

His hand felt like fire now, and I tried to pull myself away, growling at him.

"I think…I think I'm hurting it by trying to cure it." He stammered. The man in the green suit nodded.

"Ok, we'll take it to the petting zoo."

He started to walk over to me, but I used all my remaining energy to turn into an eagle, and I leaped into the air, flapping my wings as hard as I could to try and reach something, anything, that would keep me away from these crazy people.

I got nowhere. My broken wing gave in when I was 7 feet in the air, and I collapsed right into the robot kids arms. The pain was so terrible, a terrible throbbing all throughout my body. Blackness started eating at my vision, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the face of the boy, staring down at me with uncaring eyes.


	4. The Petting Zoo

Hey guys! So, I just realized as I was writing this that at their new base, its not called the petting zoo... let's just pretend it is :)

Thank you for all my reviewers so far, I really appreciate all the nice comments.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex, blah blah blah. You get it by now.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

Strange noises…

_Lights blinding me…_

_Body aching…_

_Where am I?_

I pulled myself into an upright position, my vision fuzzy. As the room came into focus, I saw trees and bushes, almost like a forest, but I could tell it was artificial.

I looked at my hand- it was covered in dark orange fur.

_Phew. Still a tiger._

I tried to push myself onto my feet, but my arm gave way and I fell to the ground again.

Man, I thought that would be healed by now!

I have extreme healing capabilities. Usually, broken bones only lasted 20 hours or so.

_Not today, I guess. That guy must have hit me harder than I thought._

I managed to push myself up onto three feet, holding my injured arm close to my body.

Just then, something attacked me.

A huge dog-like creature, with multiple arms and no visible eyes, leaped on me from behind, howling at the top of its lungs.

_What the heck?_

I whipped around and had turned into a tree before I even had time to think.

The dog-thing looked really confused. It sniffed at me, trying to decide if I was a threat or not. It seemed to think I was actually just a tree, and it walked away, barking at something.

_Probably a squirrel or something,_ I thought, smirking. Oh, how wrong I was.

Seconds later, about ten more dog creatures had gathered, and they all made a circle around me. The apparent leader howled, and they all leaped at me, slobber dripping from their lips.

Thinking fast, I morphed into a snake and slithered under the outstretched claws of the monsters. Once I was behind one of them, I turned back into a tiger and leaped onto the back of the nearest one, my claws tearing long streaks into its skin. It roared out in pain, and leaped in the air, sending me flying. I morphed into a miniature version of the dragon I had created earlier, and I flew up high into the air, settling myself in the rafters of the room. My arm stung with the effort, and my entire body ached with pain.

The creatures didn't give up, though. They all opened their mouths, and out came deadly jets of acid, shooting straight at my head.

_This has just not been my day._ I thought as I leaped off the rafter. The acid quickly burned through the metal, and a small section of the roof came crashing to the ground, pinning one of the monsters to the floor.

I was about to attack them, but something was blinding my vision- sunlight. The acid had melted a hole in the roof!

"Finally, I can get out of this place!" I mumbled. (Yes, I can speak, even as an animal.)

Just then, the guy in the green suit and the robot kid burst into the room, through I door I hadn't even noticed before. The monsters stopped shooting at me when they saw the duo, and they backed away into the trees.

I landed on another rafter, trying to stay out of sight of the man in green.

He saw me anyway.

"Rex, retrieve specimen 42." He stared up at me, his eyes hidden by black sunglasses.

"Sure thing, Six." Wings suddenly came out of the kids back, and he flew up to me.

"Here, evo evo evo!" he called out to me, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I growled back at him, baring my teeth.

Rex's POV

The EVO crouched in the rafters, growling at me.

"So, do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked.

The EVO opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at me. I dodged it, watching as it melted a hole in the roof.

"I guess you want the hard way, then."

I generated my smack hands and slammed then into its side. It made a weird little squawking noise, then fell off the rafter. Its wings were beating like crazy to keep itself up, but the EVO continued to fall until it was on the ground. I landed next to it, and generated my BFS (big fat sword -_-'). As the EVO pushed itself to its feet, it glared at me, but I could see pain in its eyes, and was that also…fear?

_EVOs can't feel emotion!_ I scolded myself.

_Maybe it isn't an EVO. _


	5. Revealed

Heeeey, peoples! :) So, here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry if it's short, but I didn't have a lot of time to write. Hope you like it, please review and add to your favorite stories list :) Merry Christmas, also!

DISCLAIMER: whatevs. You know what this would say.

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

The boy walked towards me, and I shuffled away. This kid had caused me enough pain already, no need to go begging for more.

"Can you understand me?" he asked quietly, his voice trembling.

_How should I respond? _I wondered. _Maybe if I say yes, he'll stop beating me up._

I looked straight into his eyes and nodded at him.

Rex's POV

The EVO looked at me and nodded slowly, its eyes watching my every move.

"Can you…talk?" I asked. It nodded again.

"Will you talk?"

It shook its head vigorously.

Chelsea's POV

There is no way I'm talking to this kid. They're probably going to interrogate me, then cart me over to the FBI so they can dissect me. Absolutely not.

The kid looked slightly disappointed, and I smirked.

You're not getting anything out of me.

The man in the green suit, who had been watching us, walked over to the boy.

"Give it up, Rex. It doesn't matter if it can understand you or not, it's still an EVO."

"Let me try one more time." The boy insisted. He walked even closer to me, and his wings grew out of his back once again. He hovered up to my eye level. (I was still a dragon, after all.)

"Please talk." He begged. "We can help you!"

I grunted, and shook my head, turning away from him.

"Please." I glanced back. The boy was staring at me, his hand outstretched to me.

Ok, fine.

"I don't need help."

My voice was deep and raspy, because my voice adapts to the creature I am at the time.

The kid grinned.

_Why is he so dang happy?_

"Of course you need help! You're an EVO! We can help to cure you!"

he persisted.

"Ok kid, three things," I growled. "One, you're crazy. Two, what the hell is an EVO? And third of all, I'm not sick!"

The kid rolled his eyes.

"That's what they all say. Now, will you let me cure you or what?"

"No." I crossed my arms, but winced in pain when I accidentally pressed down on my broken arm. The boy noticed, and glided over to it, but I turned my back to him.

"You're hurt." He said. "Come on, please just let us help!"

"Even if I did need help, why would I ask you for it? You've been trying to kill me for the past 24 hours!" I snapped.

"Trust me. We can help."

I was tired of his constant nagging, so I turned to him, sighing.

"Fine. But what do you plan on doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"We plan to turn you back into a human- or, whatever you were."

I burst out laughing. Was he joking?

"What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"You're such an idiot!" I chortled, doubling over with laughter. "I don't need your help to do that!"

I felt my entire body shrinking down to the boy's size. Long, brown hair sprouted out of my head, and my skin turned back to its normal shade of tan. My arms and legs grew longer, and the claws shortened themselves to nails, and suddenly, the boy was staring at a human where a dragon had been.

"Wha…" he stuttered. "How is that…you're not…what the…?"

It was my turn to grin. I just loved leaving people speechless.

Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the guy in the green suit, standing right behind me!

"You have a lot of explaining to do, kid." He growled.

* * *

><p>More to come soon! :)<p> 


	6. Testing

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait, but I just had SO much going on, and I couldn't upload anything for a really long time. But, now it's here! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

They took me into a small white room with a table and two chairs, forcing me to sit down. The man in the green suit sat down at the chair across the table.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"What's yours?" I retaliated. A vein pulsed in his forehead.

"My name is none of your concern. Now, answer my question."

"Fine. My name is Chelsea."

"Chelsea…"

"Corrigan. Chelsea Corrigan."

The man scribbled something on his clipboard, then looked back up at me.

"Age?"

"I'm 15."

He wrote that down, too.

"How long have you had your…powers?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"Do you have any family?"

I froze. _Oh god, why did he have to mention family?_

Just hearing the word made me think of Dad, and Mom, and Sissy…

_Don't think about them! _I scolded myself. _It'll just depress you._

"Did you hear me? I asked you if you had any family!" the guy snapped, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I…um…" I didn't know what to tell him.

"You could say that." I finally decided on.

His eyebrow raised slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Um…"

He sighed. "Do you have family or not?"

"Well…not anymore." A single tear slipped down my cheek, and I quickly brushed it away.

The man didn't say anything as he wrote on his board.

"Explain how you got here." he said after a minute. "Start from the beginning."

So, I told him everything. About flying, and my house (I left out the little detail about Hawk, however,) and suddenly finding myself in an energy ball above New York.

"So…you didn't make yourself come here?" he asked when I was done.

"No."

"Hmm…" the man sat back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "Holiday?"

A door I hadn't noticed opened, and a woman with black hair in a bun walked in.

"Yes?"

"Take Chelsea to have some tests done."

"Tests?" I stiffened. "What kind of tests?"

The woman looked me in the eye.

"Don't worry, the tests won't hurt you. Now, come with me."

She took me to a larger room, filled with all kinds of high-tech machinery, and made me sit on a white table, akin to the ones I had sat on at the doctors office, back at home.

"We're going to have to do a blood test." She plucked a large vaccine needle and a cotton ball from a nearby counter, walking over to me and swabbing my arm with the cotton.

"Um, what are you doing…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Taking a sample of your blood. Now, hold still, and try not to clench your muscles, or it will hurt more later." She reached down, preparing to stab me with the needle, but I jumped off the table and ran as fast as I could.

_Nobody's gonna be jabbing me with any suspicious needles anytime soon!_

I burst through the lab door, into a hallway, and I started running in a random direction. I heard footsteps behind me- two pairs of footsteps.

"The guy in the suit is after me too!" I growled. I morphed into a wolf and sped up, my newfound paws skidding on the cold tile floor. I turned a corner, and-

crashed right into the kid- Rex. _Crap._ I morphed back into a human, I was so surprised.

Suddenly, the two pursuers came sprinting around the corner.

"Rex! Hold her still!" the man commanded. I tried to jump up and run away again, but Rex grabbed my arms and pulled me down again. I kicked out, struggling to get away from his firm hold as the woman bent down with the needle in her hand.

"Hold still! It will be ok!" he whispered in my ear, but I wouldn't listen to him. _Absolutely not._

The woman finally managed to get the needle into my arm, stabbing it in to my shoulder, and searing pain filled me as the needle filled up with blood. I gasped out loud, and the woman pulled the needle out.

"Ok, we're done." She said, slapping a bandaid on the place where she had put the needle in.

"See? Not so bad. Anyways, you learn to get used to them-they do it to me all the time."

I looked up at the boy, who had spoken.

"Dude, two things. One, I'm not hanging around long enough for them to do that again- ever. Two-can you lease let me go?" I snapped.

"Oh. Sorry." He blushed, letting go of my arms. I immediately jumped up, and turned to walk away.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

"Not so fast."

I looked behind me to see the woman- and she didn't look very happy.


	7. Nanite Free?

Wow, long time no update! Sorry about that... I got sick, then I had a lot of homework, and there was just SO MUCH going on, so I had no time to write. This chapter is a tad short, sorry about that, too :/ but I hope you still like it! :)

* * *

><p>Rex's POV<p>

We had to drag the girl- Chelsea, her name was- back to the lab to see the results of the test.

"Absolutely no nanites in her whatsoever." Holiday announced to us, looking at the screen of her computer. "Scans show that there weren't any in her before she came here, and none are getting into her system now. She's definitely non-EVO."

"But I thought White Knight was the only nanite-free person on Earth!" Rex exclaimed, confused.

"Who's this white night guy? And what the hell is an EVO?" Chelsea growled.

"White Knight is the leader of our organization. And EVOs are creatures that have been mutated by nanites." Holiday replied.

"Okay…what's a nanite?"

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, a flashing red light illuminating the room.

"No more time for questions, we've got a huge nanite disturbance in Denver, Colorado." Holiday tapped her screen, locating the cause of the disturbance.

"Rex, Six, get to the jet. We're going to Colorado." She turned to Chelsea. "And you stay here with Bobo."

Bobo, who had been sitting next to me eating a banana, groaned.

"I really gotta stay here and babysit the crazy EVO girl?"

Chelsea looked disgusted.

"I'd rather throw myself out of a plane with no parachute than stay with that…thing!"

"Can't I come with you guys?" they both pleaded in unison.

"Fine. But don't cause any trouble." Holiday warned Chelsea.

Chelsea's POV

I gasped as our little group entered the hangar.

"This place is _huge!_" I then noticed the jet plane, which occupied most of the place.

"Cool!" I ran over to it to examine it. "I really get to ride in this thing?"

"Yes." The black-haired woman said dejectedly. "Unfortunately."

"Why are you so depressed? This will be fun!" I ran up the entrance ramp and into the body of the jet, and the others followed.

"Does she really have to come along?" the monkey groaned. "Can't we just put her in a cage until we get back?"

I glared at him.

"Nope, sorry, Bobo." Rex slapped his companion on the back. "She could be useful, so I guess you'll just have to put up with her."

"Bobo? Who names their kid _Bobo?_" I scoffed as the ramp lifted and the plane began to take off. Bobo snorted angrily.

"Well, who lets _their_ kid go running off into alternate dimensions?" he challenged.

"I'll have you know that-"

"Stop fighting!" the man in the suit commanded, and we both fell silent.

"I want both of you to stay silent until we reach our destination, do you understand?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Uh-huh."

"Good." He crossed over to the front of the jet, staring out of the huge window as the plane soared higher and higher.

After about two hours, I felt the plane slowing down. Picking myself up off the box I had been sitting on, I walked over to the woman, who was flying the plane.

"Are we there?"

"Yes. And doesn't this look familiar?" she said sarcastically. I looked ahead of us; suspended in the air above the city was a huge, glowing ball of energy.

I gasped. "That's just like-"

"The one you came here through. Looks like we have another visitor."


	8. The Vortex

Sorry for the long time, no update! Also, I apologize for any characters being OOC in this chapter (or anywhere else in my story, for that matter) I'm not very good at writing from Rex's standpoint. So, here's chapter 8!

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea's POV<strong>

I gaped at the huge mass of swirling energy hovering high above the Denver skyline.

"Was that really what I arrived in?" was all I could say. I had never seen anything so amazing in my lifetime.

"Rex, you'll have to fight whatever comes out of there." Holiday commanded him. Then, she turned to face me, her brow furrowed with worry. "Chelsea, can we trust you to fight, too?"

"Yes." I said without a moment's hesitation.

"Good. Then you'll fight along with Rex."

_Do I have to? _I groaned internally. The same people who were trying to kill me earlier now wanted me to fight with them?

"Well…" I hesitated. "What if what comes out isn't…bad?"

"We'll just have to find out when it does." Green suit guy crossed over to a large screen on the side, pressing numerous buttons before he typed in a code and turned back to us.

"Rex, Chelsea, you'll go out through the cargo door. You'll have to show her how it's done, Rex."

"No problem, Six." Rex grinned. Obviously, he was thrilled at the prospect of fighting. I didn't share his enthusiasm. What if we got killed?

Rex led me through a myriad of passageways before we came upon a large area at the back of the plane. He showed me an area of the floor where there appeared to be a door.

"We go out through this." He pressed a button on the wall, and the door slowly began to open. "Good luck." He grinned. I smiled stiffly back at him, my stomach churning. I had heard too many stories of people jumping out of planes and going _splat_ at the bottom.

Before I could say anything more, Rex leaped out of the open door and fell into the open air. I could feel the air sucking me down, too, and before I knew it I was in the sky, falling fast. _Change now, change now-_ my brain didn't seen to get the memo, though, because I was stuck as a human.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst- then a strong hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Rex holding me up, his machine wings working hard to fly us both.

"Thought you might need a bit of help."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

I generated my eagle wings out of my back, and we flew up and closer to the vortex of energy.

**Rex's POV**

Chelsea and I soared as close to the energy ball as we could get. Crackling lightning surrounded it, and it tried to zap us we got within 100 feet of it.

"We can't get any closer, Doc." I said into my earpiece.

"Just wait. Something will happen, I'm sure of it."

"What if nothing happens?"

I heard Holiday sigh. "Just be on guard, Rex."

So, we waited. And just as I was about to fall asleep of boredom, the wind started to pick up and the energy in the vortex started swirling even faster.

"Uh oh." I heard Holiday gasp. "Rex…an EVO is coming out. Get ready."

As we watched, a huge shape appeared in the middle, then began descending out of the vortex. It burst out, and we saw it for the first time. Its skin was greenish and scaly, it had two huge dragon wings on its back, it had 4 arms with huge claws, and it face was scarred and had huge fangs. I heard Chelsea gasp next to me.

"What? It's just a regular EVO." I said, not remembering at the time that she had never seen an EVO before.

"It's not just an EVO. It's… Hawk." She whispered.

"Hello, cat girl." The monster grinned. "Miss me?"


	9. Couldn't come up with a good title

Chelsea's POV

"Hawk." I gasped. "What happened to you? You're…a monster!"

"You noticed! I'm touched." Hawk laughed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait- you know him?" Rex looked at Hawk, then back at me. "But…how? I mean… he's…an EVO…ok, can somebody please explain to me what's going on here?" Rex yelled, annoyed that he was being left in the dark.

"How did you become an EVO?" I demanded, ignoring Rex.

"Oh, I just made a deal with a guy from this dimension. He came over to my house one night and told me that if he gets to turn me into a monster, then I get to wreak havoc on his world, while he destroys mine. Isn't it great?" he laughed maniacally.

"No." I scoffed angrily.

"Who'd you make the deal with?" Rex asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just a fellow named…Van Kleiss."

Rex gasped.

"Ah. So you two have met. How nice."

"Who's this Van Kleiss guy? And how does this have anything to do with us?" I asked.

"Hello, he's destroying both our worlds! Of course it has something to do with us!" Rex replied.

"The cat-girl has a point, boy." Hawk rumbled.

"Will you stop calling me that?" I growled.

"The reason you're a part of it is that you are the only two who can stop us. So, we all had to destroy you, so we can carry on with our plans."

"What do you mean, 'we all'? Oh, crap…"

Over the skyline behind Hawk, a massive wall of flying EVOs emerged. There appeared to be thousands of them, all with scales, multiple eyes and large, ugly heads. The swarm gathered behind Hawk, and he grinned, showing his long, sharp fangs.

"They should keep you busy for a while. Tearing things apart is their specialty. They're all clones of me, by the way. Aren't they handsome creatures?" Hawk threw his head back and laughed. Then, he threw his hand forward, pointing at Rex and I.

"Attack!"

The EVOs began assailing us from all angles, their forked tongues and fiery breath keeping us at bay, while all the others who could not reach us flew down into the streets, tearing up buildings and causing chaos.

"We have to stop that guy! He's controlling them somehow!" Rex screamed over the horrible sound of the EVO's screams.

I slammed away a particularly huge EVO with a metal baseball bat that I had conjured my hand into.

"Well, first we need to save our own butts, then we can talk about stopping him!"

Back to back (Or, wing to jetpack, I should say), Rex and I batted off the EVOs- me with my bat and my wings, and him with a huge orange sword that came out of his arm.

"I will never understand how that's possible." I grumbled as I turned my other hand into a chainsaw and slashed at an EVO that was trying to bite my head off.

"I could say the same for you. I mean, you're not even an EVO!"

Suddenly, a huge red shot of energy blasted away the EVO nearest to Rex.

"Thought you might need a little assistance." We both looked up to see Six and the monkey standing in the open side door of the jet.

"You didn't desert us!" I cried out happily.

With the added help of the monkey's guns (and Six's katanas) we beat off the EVOs a lot more easily, but there were still thousands more.

"Look!" Rex shouted.

I glance where he was pointing and saw Hawk, accompanied by at least a hundred of the monsters, flying towards the center of the city.

"He has to be up to no good!" I cried.

"No, duh!" Rex yelled.

Rex's POV

"I'm going after him! Can you hold up on your own?" I yelled over the buzz of Chelsea's chainsaw and the blood-curdling screams of the EVOs.

"I'll be fine! Just go! And Rex, wait!" she grabbed my shoulder as I was about to fly off.

"Yeah?"

"Please stop him. He killed my family. I don't want him to hurt any more people." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she said this.

"I will." I grabbed her non-chainsaw hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry."

"Hey, lovebirds! Get your lazy butts in action!" the monkey yelled at us, interrupting us. "If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of a fight!"

"Right, Bobo. I'm on it. And we're not lovebirds!" I let go of her hand and soared out of the thick of the fight, batting away EVOs with my sword hand. I could see Hawk straight ahead of me, his swarm of EVOs diving down to attack the people on the streets.

_What is he doing? _I wondered. Then, I remembered the news article Holiday had shown me-

Unlicensed particle collider found in Denver Warehouse.

For once, I was glad Doc made me read the news sometimes.

He's probably after that! Those are those things that can make black holes, right?

"Hey, you!" I called out to Hawk.

Hawk turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, robot-boy?"

"Stop destroying the city!" I yelled, activating my smack hands and punching him in the chest as hard as I could.

Hawk recoiled, clutching his stomach and snarling.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, kid." He said, raising his fists.


	10. Injuries

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer died, and I haven't had a window of opportunity to type a chapter on my family's shared computer until now. This chapter is really short, and mostly filler, but it's the best I could do under the circumstances. I'm really sorry, guys. I'll try to upload again as soon as possible, but don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

><p><span>Chelsea's POV<span>

I slashed at the EVOs as best I could, but even with the help of Six and the monkey, it was difficult. The EVOs kept coming at me, and I didn't know how much longer I could hold up against their onslaught.

A huge one reared up behind me unexpectedly, and it swatted at my wing. Its sharp claws ripped through the feathers and delicate skin, and I screamed as a jab of agonizing pain spiked though my body. The monkey blasted it away, but it was too late- I was falling, my wing unable to hold me up. The loss of blood was making my vision fuzzy, but the last thing I could see was the EVOs following as I plummeted, down towards the ground and my doom.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurred and my body aching all over. I couldn't see where I was, but I knew it was somewhere large, dark and damp, most likely underground. Slowly, I began to pull myself up, sending pain shooting through my battered body. My wings were spread out next to me, and I noticed the injured one was wrapped in bandages.<p>

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing in the big room. "Is anyone there?"

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, but I couldn't turn around to see who it was.

"Chelsea, you're awake! How are you feeling?" It was Holiday.

"Pretty bad." A huge understatement. "What happened?"

"Rex caught you before you hit the ground. There were too many EVOs for us to fight, so we had to retreat."

She began looking over my wing, prodding it and peeling off some of the bandages to see the wound underneath.

"What about Hawk?"

"He got away." This was Rex speaking this time, and I could hear some guilt in his voice. He sat down next to Holiday and me.

"It's not your fault, Rex. Now, would someone please tell me where we are?"

"We're in a temporary base, and we'll most likely have to stay here until you get better." Six joined all of us, along with the monkey.

"What about the EVOs?" I tried to pull myself up, panicking. "We can't just stay here while they attack your world!"

"Chelsea, the four of us can't fight them on our own, and you're in no shape to do anything right now. So just sit and rest. You lost a lot of blood from that wound." Holiday pulled me back down into a sitting position. I sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Holiday looked away, then back at me. "Not really, Chelsea. All we can do for now is wait."

"But, can't I still fight, just not using my wings?"

They all looked at each other, then back at me.

"We don't really know how your powers work, so we just assumed that injuring your wing would be like injuring any normal body part, and you'd need time to recover..." Holiday said hesitantly. "Were we wrong?"

I thought about it. "I'm actually not sure, but I want to try."

I slowly pulled myself to my feet, then concentrated on my wings, like I usuallt do when I'm transforming. Only this time, it took a lot more concentration and energy, and I didn't know why. It took a while, but I finally de-generated my wings from my back.

"Can you transform into other things now?" Rex asked, curious.

"I think so..." I turned my arm into a baseball bat and my leg into a rock. "Yep. It just drains me more than it usually does."

"But, there are still only 5 of us, and Chelsea can't fly now! How are we going to beat the EVOs?" Holiday asked nervously.

Six put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll think of something. Now, let's get back to the jet, before Hawk and his minions do any more damage."


End file.
